white snow, sam
by cold kagome
Summary: sam walk out of the hotel when dean was talkin to cas..


_SAM walk out of the hotel_

_that him and his brother, were in_

_SAM decide to wander around_

_to keep him busy, for the_

_moment._

_in the street, darkness surrender_

_him as he walk to the sidewalk_

_alone in this depressed night._

_as he unknown distant himself,_

_from dean and Ca's. as there talk_

_alone in the hotel._

_SAM know him and dean were,_

_still not complete talking, to each_

_other. nothing but yelling_

_and fighting, between them._

_the haunting expressive in ,_

_both they eye._

_no smile, no laugh, _

_just utter grimace._

_silence fill the air as he roam_

_the street, snow slow start to_

_flow around him, as he walk_

_the path of the empty garden._

_that he saw passing by, no_

_sound was made as he_

_argue in his broken mind._

_as if he should leave_

_dean for his sake... .._

_the pain and sadness he curse him,_

_still make him want to die._

_the broken promise, that_

_he betray. nothing he can_

_do will make dean believe him._

_now he all alone, in the snowing_

_garden as it glows in the_

_moonlights night. so breathtaking_

_in the night sky. as he gaze it_

_loving knowing it might be his last_

_time ever seeing it again._

_sadness fill his heart, as he remember_

_dean looking at him, with such hurt_

_in his eye._

_SAM lay down in the cold garden ground_

_as he still gaze at the moon . wandering if_

_dean is worry about him._

_but SAM know he too worry about Lucifer_

_then him. after all he ended the world_

_he deserve to die, for that he is condemned_

_forever._

_SAM felt so empty, so lost_

_and the guilty is eating him _

_alive. nothing seem right,_

_anymore._

_tragic fill SAM mind as_

_he lay on the cold ground._

_tear strolling down, his pale_

_face as he cried in silence._

_no one was around to see the_

_broken man fall deeper to,_

_the darkness of his heart._

_the urge to to die and free his brother_

_from hurting him, anymore then_

_he did before._

_SAM felt the cold air breeze in the_

_darkness that surrender him._

_SAM grab the blade under his pant _

_pocket. SAM know this for_

_the best, for dean and him and_

_the world._

_him, SAM Winchester_

_had let the Lucifer free, he doom_

_the world, now humanity too._

_and for that he deserve to died.._

_SAM look at the sky as, snow_

_fall down so peace full.. SAM thought._

_dean and him bond are broken now,_

_and it can never be fixed._

_somehow that make him want to_

_cry more, SAM want dean to_

_say i love you little brother,_

_SAM know dean will say those_

_word to him anymore._

_SAM. pov ended_

_**dean watch SAM leave the hotel as,**_

_**castiel keep talking to him. about**_

_**Lucifer where about, and he must kill him.**_

_**yeah, Ca's i know already dean shouted... ..**_

_**dean paused for a moment as he,**_

_**feel something is wrong, this only when**_

_**SAM is in danger, dean thought to himself.**_

_**hey cas, do you know where**_

_**SAM at ??**_

_**no dean, i don't know where**_

_**SAM at. castiel told him.**_

_**dean immediate got off the bed,**_

_**that he was on. and run straight**_

_**to the cold night street.**_

_**where sam left couple of hour.**_

_**now the street is empty,**_

_**no one was walking outside**_

_**on the cold night.**_

_**dean look , and look outside**_

_**trying to fine SAM, but no lucky.**_

_**sam was missing, no sight**_

_**of his little brother**_

_**fear fill his mind , as he**_

_**call SAM wait for SAM to pick**_

_**his cell.**_

_**dam it dean curse, as SAM**_

_**didn't answer his call.**_

_**dean wait for the voice mail came**_

_**and yell.**_

_**SAM where the hell are you?**_

_**no answer, just silence fill the air.**_

_**as dean continue to wait**_

_**for SAM to call him back, but**_

_**he never did.**_

_**dean prov....**_

_**end.**_

_**SAM prov..**_

_SAM curious grab the blade_

_and watch it trailing down his pale._

_wrist._

_SAM wince, when blood strolling down his_

_bleeding wrist._

_SAM grip when the pain came_

_and tear were rolling down his face._

_SAM saw his crimson blood pouring_

_down on the cold snow_

_SAM shiver when the cold air breeze_

_around, SAM tremble as he _

_lose his blood more_

_as he fall down_

_SAM drop the blade, and grab his_

_cell, as dean keep calling him._

_SAM felt so hollow, and so empty_

_as SAM whimper in pain._

_sam fall to the cold ground,_

_SAM answer his cell..._

_SAM prov_

_ended.._

_**,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**_

_**SAM where are you , dean yelled**_

_**SAM come on, tell me dean plead....**_

_**i can't tell you dean... !!!**_

_**what the fuck do you mean you can't**_

_**tell me.**_

_**dean heard silence, SAM didn't answer him.**_

_**suddenly dean hear,...... .. .**_

_**DE!!!!!!!**_

_**dean!!!**_

_**I'm sorry for everything i did**_

_**sam told him....**_

_**dean, i want you too know that **_

_**i love you big brother.**_

_**this is good bye De, it for the best.**_

_**with that dean heard SAM end the call....**_

_**SAM, SAM.... ...**_

_**damn it, dean yelled**_

_**SAM, what do you mean this is good bye?**_

_**dean thought..**_

_**dean start to feel irate and worry.**_

_**as he got close to the his car. he got**_

_**on and drive to fine SAM...**_

_**dean last thought..**_

_**please Sammy be okay, dean said to himself.**_

_**as dean kept looking for SAM in**_

_**the street close to the hotel..**_

_**dean pause as he saw a garden forest,**_

_**dean felt something was pulling him**_

_**close to the garden..**_

_**without thinking dean, run to the**_

_**garden as fast ,as he can..**_

_**SAM!.. .. Sammy dean yelled in the**_

_**darkness but no one answer..**_

_**dean prov**_

_**end**_

_SAM felt the cold breeze blow on his face, as he lay_

_on the snow ground. SAM was slowly dying_

_no one was here to save him... .._

_silence fill the darkness that is around him._

_SAM gaze at the moon when he feel slow fade_

_sam hear a soft melody in his head._

_as he listen, tear were strolling down_

_without care.._

_**sorrow fill his broken heart,**_

_**the world is so cold and lonely.**_

_**the lie we told, just broke us**_

_**more.**_

_**now you and i**_

_**are always yelling and fighting.**_

_**now you are gone, you left**_

_**you with the angel that**_

_**save you from hell.**_

_**but don't worry cause**_

_**you save I'm glad**_

_**my deared brother.**_

_**now I'm here all alone and scare**_

_**without you by my side.**_

_**the memories of you,**_

_**keep me save and sane.**_

_**the blood and tear that i spill**_

_**in the darkness of the battle**_

_**that we are on..**_

_**so sleep, and remember this lullaby**_

_**Sammy.**_

_**just close you teary eye and**_

_**say good bye.**_

_**brother it was you, that i love**_

_**and care for.**_

_**even if you don't believe me.**_

_**oh well...**_

_**so , close you eye and sleep**_

_**and forget your pain and sorrow.**_

_**and say good bye,**_

_**for once for all.**_

_**and remember this lullaby,**_

_**and sleep your broken heart**_

_**and fade to the night**_

_**forever.**_

_SAM open his eye and cried silence_

_as he fade away in the cold snow.._

_SAM remember the softy lullaby_

_as he sing everyday, when he_

_dream._

_SAM look at the moon again, as_

_he feel the numb now, the pain_

_is gone, only hollow he feeling._

_SAM feel so cold, as SAM shiver_

_in the coldness._

_SAM heard voice...._

_not just any voice it was dean?_

_dean! why he here, SAM wander...._

_SAM prov_

_ended_

_**as dean run in the garden forest,**_

_**he saw a figure in the darkness.**_

_**dean stop, and run to SAM**_

_**Sammy, SAM, dean yell**_

_**as he got close to SAM.**_

_**sammy !!**_

_**dean!!, SAM said weakling**_

_**dean grab SAM gentle as he saw**_

_**the bleeding cut on sam wrist,,**_

_**SAM, Sammy!!! look at me, stay awake**_

_**dean beged,...**_

_**as dean stop the blood from falling**_

_**with his shirt.. that he torn...**_

_**and place it around SAM wrist,,,,**_

_**Sammy .... ...**_

_**DE!! I'm sorry....**_

_**i couldn't take it anymore....**_

_**it too much... SAM plead softy**_

_**i wanted to die, dean...**_

_**everything hurting,**_

_**and i saw i was hurting you**_

_**and i know you don't need me**_

_**anymore, you be okay **_

_**with castial.**_

_**he be a better partner than i can be..**_

_**SAM said to dean....**_

_**Sammy, SAM ... .... ..**_

_**look at me, promise you will**_

_**never do that again... ...**_

_**please SAM i don't want Ca's,**_

_**i just need you little brother.**_

_**just you SAM, dean told Sammy softy**_

_**Ca's it nothing to me, just a Friend**_

_**dean said...**_

_**dean , how did you fine me?**_

_**sam question...**_

_**come on!! SAM, I'm your big brother**_

_**i wll alway know, where you are at..**_

_**SAM just nodded smile at dean... ...**_

_**okay sammy!! listen to me...**_

_**never, never do that again...**_

_**i promise i will kick you ass....**_

_**dean said pissed...**_

_**SAM look at dean, dean stare at SAM**_

_**okay i promise dean... SAM told him..**_

_**i won't do it.. ..**_

_**dean got SAM off the ground and try to**_

_**get the snow off his brother, and try to**_

_**warm him with his jacket.**_

_**as they went back to the hotel, in the cas**_

_**SAM just hope , he won't regret dying,**_

_**dean and SAM will keep on**_

_**fighting the good fight,**_

_**as long as there have each other...**_

_**the end......**_


End file.
